freddy's acquittal (my version)
by gojirules
Summary: this is a somewhat comical version of freddy's acquittal and parole


this story take place during a alternate timeline in freddy's trial before his death and there's a alternate ending which takes place in another alternate timeline and you'll wanna read it and both timelines show a alternate timeline in which freddy does something to get released (and please note , this is NOT about the search warrant thing) : freddy krueger is arrested and put on trial and is about to be put away when he asks the judge to allow him 1 last thing before they put him away : he gets up on a stage behind the judges stand and sing the song i wanna be free : "up 'til now , my life's been good treated me well i can't complain met a woman raised a kid and everyday just felt the same but there's something deep inside of me that always wanted to be free and now i think the time is right to show you what i meeeeeeeeeeeaaaan ... i wanna sing i wanna dance i wanna touch the sky with my own 2 hands if i sing to the world it'll set me free and let me be who i wanna be dance dance and sing i'm gonna give it my everything and fortune and fame will be at my command as i wisk you off to a wonderland i'll hop and jive with my heart and my soul i'll press down to the bump to the rock and the roll i'll tango and jango and the hanky and panky i'll fly like a bird if you set me free like a skylark on the wing or a rosebud in the spring like a gangster and his bling like fish bait from a sling like a puppet with no string like a english feudal king like all those kinds of wonderful wonderful thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiings ...i wanna be freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" 1 of the jury members starts to clap and every1 else joins , including the judge ! the people who disliked it don't join ! the people clapping say "amazing" "incredible preformance" "i've never seen anything like it" "best preformance i've evur seen" "simply marvelous" the people not clapping say "i hated it" " "it wuz horrible" the judge says "your preformance wuz so magnificent we're letting you go !" some of the people stop clapping while others carried on ! 1 of the lawers says "your honor , this man cannot be allowed to walk free !" the judge responds with "did you not see his preformance ? it wuz amazing ! flawless work !" freddy is let go , and the parents of springwood track him down and burn him alive , causing the events in the film series !

alternate ending :

freddy is tossed in jail after his trial , but luckily for him , the other prisoners were holding a talent show , in hopes that the winner would be released from jail , and freddy enters the talent show ! in the mess hall , the talent show happens , 4 prisoners are tap dancing , but they get a low score from the judges , the warden and 2 guards ! freddy goes on next and sings the song i wanna be free : "up 'til now , my life's been good treated me well i can't complain met a woman raised a kid and everyday just felt the same but there's something deep inside of me that always wanted to be free and now i think the time is right to show you what i meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaan ... i wanna sing i wanna dance i wanna touch the sky with my own 2 hands if i sing to the world it'll set me free and let me be who i wanna be dance dance and sing i'm gonna give it my everything and fortune and fame will be at my ommand as i wisk you off to a wonderland i'll hop and jive with my heart and soul i'll press down to the bump to the rock and the roll i'll tango and jango and the hanky and panky i'll fly like a bird if you set me free like a skylark on the wing or a rosebud in the spring like a gangster and his bling like fish bait from a sling like a puppet with no string like a english feudal king like all those kinds of wonderful wonderful thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiings " "whoa , who is this guy ? a judge asks "i don't know , but ROCK ON DUDE !" a prisoner says the song continues "i wanna be freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" the judges and the prisoners all start to clap and 1 of the judges says "CONGRATULATIONS YOU WIN THE TALENT SHOW AND YOU GET TO GET OUTTA HERE " freddy says "THANK YOU ALL I LUV YA !" as he exits the facility ! 


End file.
